Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swaging structure. In particular, the invention relates to a swaging structure having a high pressure resistance performance suitable for a high pressure switch for example.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a pressure switch has been known that generates, when a fluid pressure changes, an ON/OFF signal based on a fixed value as a boundary. Such a pressure switch includes the one generally configured to include a switch case, a pressure response member, and a holder. The switch case has a contact unit that opens and closes depending on the pressure sensing of the pressure response member. The pressure response member includes a pressure sensing member such as a diaphragm, a rod for transmitting the motion of the pressure sensing member to the contact unit of the switch case, and a pressure-sensitive room communicating with a pressure source via a pressure guide pipe. The holder connects the switch case and the pressure response member in an integrated manner by a swaging processing to retain them. Such a pressure switch includes known high pressure switches for detecting a high pressure fluid such as a CO2 apparatus pressure switch or a construction pressure switch. These high pressure switches maybe required, in order to retain a high pressure response member subjected to high pressure fluid, to have a very high pressure resistance performance. In order to secure a high pressure resistance performance, a holder for retaining a pressure response member has been conventionally configured to have an annular side wall having an increased thickness.
As an example of such a pressure switch, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H02-135635 (1990) is disclosed. The pressure switch disclosed in Patent Laid-Open No. H02-135635 (1990) provides a strong structure and an improved seal performance by swaging an end 27a of an outer case 27 to a flange unit 24 to pressure-bond the resultant structure to an end 26a of a partition wall 26.